A Day with Jurgen
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: After days without anything to do, Sonic decides to hang out with his friends one day, and plays a certain computer game, with a unique and annoying tutorial. Rated T for swearings.


**A/N : Okay, so before I got Guitar Hero III, I tried to enjoy myself at Frets on Fire. Now there is this tutorial that's really… amusing. So now I'm gonna make Sonic try this one…**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or Frets on Fire, as well as Guitar Hero III. I only own Levinski and Epps.**

**A Day with Jurgen**

Several free days were passed with playing Guitar Hero, and sadly the controllers were now broken to pieces, literally. Sonic couldn't understand how Tails and his twin, Levinski could destroy the guitar controllers in such a fast period, unless if they were playing 10 DragonForce songs per-day. Sonic himself didn't join though, since he enjoys kicking Eggman's a** more than playing some game, although he must admit it is quite enjoyable.

But at least no more noise pollutions from Levinski's house.

Suddenly he bumped on someone, a brown black-haired hedgehog with dark brown eyes, "Hello, Epps" Sonic greeted.

"Not everyday I see you walking on the street. I thought you hate slow things…"

"Then I guess I just got really bored after 4 days without Eggman" Sonic rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Want to go play some songs at Lev's house?" asked Epps.

"Their guitars are ruined…"

"Well…" the brown hedgehog took a data disk from his pocket, "I got this clone of Guitar Hero, called Frets on Fire. You use keyboard, computer keyboard I mean, instead to play. And we can add songs easier. I already got some good ones"

"Okay then, to kill the time, but don't you fall behi…" but then Sonic noticed that Epps was taking his blue Chaos Emerald from the straps on his pants, "Oh, no. You know what happens last time you Chaos Controlled."

"Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. Chaos Control!"

With that, both hedgehogs disappeared…

…and reappeared inside a wardrobe.

"'Nothing's gonna happen' you said" Sonic narrowed his eyes at Epps, who just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was aiming for front door…"

"You know how you are prone to take us to wrong location" Sonic tried to open the wardrobe, but to no avail, "And as a bonus, the door's locked!"

"Perfect. OY! LEVINSKI! OPEN UP!"

Soon enough, the wardrobe was opened by a green fox, wearing green shirt with white stripes, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Chaos Control problem…" Epps scratched his head.

The fox just looked at Epps before turning to Sonic, who just gave a smile at him. The fox didn't return it though, "So… why are you in my house?"

"Simple, song time" said Epps.

"Damn, didn't I tell you my controller bro…"

"Well, I got the replacement." The brown hedgehog handed the fox a data disk, "Frets on Fire, same rule, with keyboard"

Tails suddenly peeked out from behind the wall, "Oh, I know that game! I used to have it on my lab, but I deleted it because it was infected with some virus! You know, I really like the tutorial! Come on, Levinski! Let's install it to your computer!"

Levinski looked at Tails strangely. It wasn't everyday he acted like this. Perhaps… this game is more than meets the eye?

Several minutes later, the game was installed, only consuming less than a hundred Megabytes. Sonic was the first to try, "Hmm… I'm curious… what's inside the tutorial?"

So the cobalt hedgehog selected the 'Tutorial'. He was soon brought to the game, with 5 square frets lining up on the bottom, small board like the one in Guitar Hero, and dark simple scene.

As the starter, some weird electric guitar sounds started to play, followed with a voice of a man, with funny accent, along with a subtitle.

"_Ah yes, I know. I'm amazing…_"

Some more sounds played, and the voice spoke again.

"_Ah that was cool…_

_Und hello everyone_

_My name is Jurgen_

_Guntherswarchzhaffenstrassen ._"

"Gunther… what?" Sonic spoke, confused at the long and blabbering name. But he can still remember the first name though.

"_Und today, I will show you_

_How to play this game._

_Check this sh*t!_"

Sonic could hear more of the strange sounds, and Tails started to giggle, as well as Epps. The hedgehog now had a bad feeling.

"_And now, pick up your keyboard,_

_Like this_"

The game showed a picture of a man holding his keyboard on his waist, with a strap to hold it, as if it was a guitar.

"What the hell?"

"No, don't follow the instruction, or you're dead…" Levinski spoke.

Sonic nodded, as he was also thinking that the whole keyboard pose is just a joke.

"_Now, when I shred_

_I use the whole keyboard_"

Sonic and Levinski had an 'Are you serious?' look on their face.

"The guy really likes to torture his keyboard…" Epps chuckled.

"_But since you… SUCK_"

Sonic's eyes twitched as a low guitar sound was heard, to emphasis the sentence.

"_You will only need_

_These five frets_

_Und zie Pick button_"

A picture of a keyboard was shown, with some indicators of the buttons.

"_However, zie most important,_

_Is the Escape button_"

A picture of large Esc button was shown. "What does that mean?"

As the response, the voice spoke again, "_You will need it_

_When you finally realize_

_That you SUCK_

_Big time_"

"WHAT?" Sonic screamed at the computer.

"_To me, that is already obvious_"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I do not suck!" Sonic yelled. Tails laughed at his best friend as the Hero of Mobius were mocked by a game.

The drums in the song became louder, with cymbals emphasized.

"_Ok, there comes your first note_"

Sonic were prepared by the first real phase of the tutorial, although still annoyed by this Jurgen. A green note came from the top of his fret board

"_You can already hold down the 1__st__ fret_"

"I know tha-" Sonic was then cut off by Jurgen's voice.

"_BUT DON'T PICK IT YET_"

Sonic's reflex led him to press the Pick button, causing him to miss.

"_You missed it…_"

"Because of YOU!" Sonic yelled again, causing everyone else to laugh their belly off.

"_Ok, let's try it again…_"

Another note came to him, but Sonic was aware that Jurgen will try to make him miss again.

"_Ok, wait for it…_

_Wait for…_

_NO!_"

At this point, Sonic was pissed off, but he was able to pick the note.

"_Wait for it…_

_Wait for it…_"

Sonic once again played correctly. He soon heard Jurgen sighing.

"_Now hold down two frets_"

Several chord notes appeared on the board, Sonic didn't miss them, although inbetween, Jurgen decided to strike again.

"_Ah! You missed it!_"

Sonic had to hold the urge to spin-dash the computer, and his friends who were laughing at him.

"_And now, try this super easy lick_"

Sonic then played the incoming hold notes. It was really easy, and Jurgen didn't say anything more.

"_Und up to my tempo_

_Don't try this_

_Or you'll just hurt yourself…_"

Suddenly a crazy solo pattern were thrown to Sonic's fretboards. Due to not used for the keyboard, he missed lots of the notes.

"_Ok, that was about_

_Four billion notes per second_

_If I play that any faster, your minds would just blow up_"

"Really… what kind of tutorial is this…?" Sonic groaned.

"_Ok, that is it for now._

_You can now go and sell_

_Your keyboards on Ebay_

_Because you SUCK_"

The frustrated speed demon growled again at the computer, as Jurgen spoke that S word once again.

"_And remember on thing._

_I am your new god, little girls…_"

The tutorial was ended with several notes, almost missed by Sonic. As he was finished, he turned to Epps and Tails, "What was that?"

"Frets on Fire tutorial?" replied Tails

"That is definitely NOT a tutorial!"

"Well, a unique tutorial"

Sonic sighed at the poor response, "Alright, let's get to the real song, I need something to get Jurgen out of my head… He's worse than Eggman, and he's a fictional character…"

**A/N : *german accent* That is it for now… you can now go and sell your keyboards on E-Bay, because your writings suck. LOL, J/K. Thanks for enduring Jurgen's arrogance, Sonic. **

**Sonic : e_e***

**Review please!**


End file.
